Cooling a rotary machine used for an electric vehicle with the use of a coolant is useful to maintain a rotor and stator at a proper temperature and efficiently generate driving force (torque) from electric power. A related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-278319.